


Marked

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's ribs were aching for days. He didn't know what the problem was, and figured he'd ask his brother. If Sam didn't know, he wasn't sure what the heck it could be. When Castiel steps in, he helps Dean feel a little better and finally finds the solution. The catch is, is that the solution's equation didn't include only Dean, but Cas, too.</p><p>(this one shot is a fluffy cloud of crack! enjoy x♥ ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Chapter 1: Painful Cycle

 

Dean set his hand down on the couch. He felt feverish and there was a very uncomfortable pain moving up and down his ribs. The ache hadn’t left his body for three days. Dean tried to hide it as much as he could, but the thought of that seemed on the verge of impossible at this point.

 

His younger brother walked into the room and happily sat himself down across from him.“Hey Dean. I literally just found a great hunt for us to do. A group of ghouls messin’ around with an ancient library.” Sam sounded like a small child excited to go to an amusement park. Dean let out a grunt, struggling to get out any words.

 

“What’s wrong Dean, drink too much last night?” Sam snorted, then inspecting Dean to really find the source of the ‘big’ problem. “Really, Dean. What’s up?” Sam lightly slammed his book cover and set all his attention on his sick brother.

 

“Sam, I don’t think I can go on that hunt today.” Dean rubbed his stomach and let out a groan hinting at the whole point. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“What? If it’s just a stomach ache, I think you can make it, Dean.” Sam’s brother looked up, fire in his eyes. “My ribs are burning as hot as hell! Give me a damn break!” Dean rubbed his eyes, showing exasperation.

 

“Okay, okay. So your ribs hurt. Depends on how long they have.” Sam pulled part of his hair behind his ear and began tracing his thumb along the spine of the decrepit Men of Letters book about ghouls.

 

“Three days, Sam. Three Days.” It pained Dean to even say that aloud. His ribs hurt far too much to even breathe. “I can barely speak, let alone use my lungs. Give me a break here. I’m sure those ghouls won’t be too much on ya. Cas can watch me while you’re gone.”

 

“Watch who? Either way, I am happy to.” It was Castiel, who appeared out of nowhere, but not like the usual way. Cas was human now, which meant that he was either eavesdropping or happen to hear the conversation from across the bunker.

 

“Dean is sick. Or something. I need to go do a hunt. Are you able to stay here and watch him?” Sam urged Castiel. He always thought the two, hunter and ex-angel, were great together. In every romantic movie he’d seen, he could definitely see both starring in every single one.

 

“Well, as you know, I’m not much of a “doctor” type.” Cas put doctor in quotes, clearly trying to show he would most likely fail at the mission.

 

“It’s alright, Cas. All you need to do is feed me and cover me in bundles of blankets.” Dean said, trying his best to smile but was defeated by the pain.

 

“Okay. I will watch over you, Dean.” Castiel began to walk over to Dean and placed his hands on his shoulders, which instantly relaxed the hunter’s muscles at just the touch. Sam’s eyebrow raised at the sight, which contributed to their daily activities almost all the time.

 

“Well, you two, I’m going to do a bit more research on the place. Then, I’m gonna go. Take care.” He smiled and arose from the chair.

 

~*~

 

Over the past hour, Castiel had helped the limping Dean to his room. Currently, the hunter was wrapped up in his blankets, the ceiling fan blowing on his face, and an ex-angel watching him from the chair not too far from the bed.

 

“How are you, Dean?” Cas had his hands in his lap, intensely watching the sick man.

“You asked me that ten minutes ago, Cas.”

“I know that, but I wanted to make sure again.” Dean was turned opposite of the direction Castiel was in. This allowed him the advantage of smiling at every cute thing the once-angel said to him.

“Let me feel your forehead.”

“Why?”

“I’ve seen humans do it frequently when someone is not feeling well.”

“I can feel my own head.” Dean blurted.

“Alright. But don’t attack me if you awake to a hand on your head.” Cas let out a small smile and fiddled with his hands. Dean’s breathing had gone from normal to almost asleep. Though Castiel wasn’t an angel anymore, he had known what it sounded like when Dean was on the border of consciousness and slumber.

 

“You know, Dean, I wish I were an angel again so I could heal you.” Dean grunted angrily and flipped over to face the speaker.

 

“I was almost asleep.”

“I am sorry, Dean.” It was silent for a minute before Cas spoke up again, “I like talking to you.” Dean would have yelled at him to shut up, but instead he grinned and invested the last few minutes of being awake to looking at Cas’ blue eyes.

 

~*~

Chapter 2: A Mark of Hell? Sure Burned Like That

 

The trenchcoated man was right; Dean would wake up to a warm hand feeling his forehead. The hunter’s eyes bulged and tried to get view of Cas’ hand.

“Hmmm…. you’re not hot. Where is your pain?” Dean pointed to his ribs.

“The pain has been there for three days and it’s been moving up and down.” Castiel stood there for a moment, a thinking face replaced his previous.

 

“I think I may know what the problem is.” Cas began to pace the room. Dean got all his strength and was able to sit himself up.

 

“Well, spit it out!” He was eager to hear what it was, hoping there would be some sort of solution to it. Castiel paused in his pacing and looked at the hunter.

 

“C’mon, dude. I don’t bite. Tell me, already.”

“I think you’re marked, Dean.” He sat up even more, with a confused and grimaced face.

“MARKED?! Don’t tell me one of your angel friends did this. Or a trickster or something!” Dean placed his hands on his ribs, caressing each one as if it were a pet with a pout.

 

“I’m have to say it’s not that. I’ve been having pains, too.” Dean stopped feeling himself up and averted his attention to Cas, who clearly had been keeping something secret for a few days.

 

“You too? Three days? But-wha, what, why?!” Dean was confused. Was there some sort of magical mojo going on in the bunker?

 

“Yes, Dean. Three days in total, so far. Additionally, my pain is found within my ribs too.” The news didn’t sound distressing or anything worse, so what was the deal?

“Well, dude, I don’t know what to tell you, but I’m thinkin’ there is some monthly womanly pain calendar magic goin’ on here.”

 

Castiel tilted his head to an exact 45 degrees, his face full of confusion.

“Are you referring to the menstrual cycle, Dean?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Only females get that.” Dean let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

“That’s not what I--oh whatever. Just tell me what it means to be marked or whatever the hell you’re talking about.”

 

Cas took a seat next to Dean’s bed.

“I wish I knew. I’ve heard of it, but I never had any times to view it. Of course, when I was a celestial being.”

“So you’re saying that there is some sort of mark in us that could potentially kill us dead.”

“No, but luckily, I did hear a bit about this from when Uriel had to deal with one of these kinds of cases. Basically, on the inside of our ribs, there is a mark inscribed onto it. It’s a painful process as it’s being carved on, which is why we have been having pain. I don’t know much more, but I do know that this is a higher work of the ‘cupids.’”

 

“That’s super freaking weird, man. That means we must have something identical.”

“I wish I really knew, but I can’t clarify that until I do some more research on this. I’ll be gone for about a day.” Cas began to get up and walk out of the room, leaving Dean baffled and not sure what to do next.

 

~*~ A Day Later ~*~

 

Sam and Dean were eating breakfast, which Dean cooked himself. Sam, on one side of the table, was chugging everything he could into his mouth.

“Woah, Sammy, I’m usually the fast eater!”

“I’m hungry! All that research I did really got me exhausted. I gotta leave right after, by the way. Also, how are your ribs?” The only thing Dean neglected to tell to his younger brother, was that Cas had informed him that the hunter and ex-angel were marked.

 

“I’m fine. The pain has gone down a bit more.” He was telling the truth, but was just avoiding certain parts. The sound of a door being forced open with a grunt and a heavy slam came in like a big, crashing wave, causing the two Winchesters to jump up from their chairs, ready to knife someone.

 

“It’s me!” Cas came running in making sure no bullets would go flying. Dean let out a breath.

“Thank goodness, Cas. I was just about to throw my knife.” He said with a laugh. Sam eased up and sat back down, hurrying to finish his food.

 

The once-angel walked over to Dean and mumbled, “I have got some information. Meet me once you’re done in your room.” The whispering sent chills down Dean’s back.

 

~*~

 

Dean decided to leave the dishes dirty and run to his room instead. He sure did feel like a twelve year old waiting for her hand in marriage with her crush, but he ached to know the answer...literally.

 

He noticed his door was closed, leaving him to wonder if Cas was sneaking around his room before he came. It was true, because once Dean opened his door, there was Castiel, looking at a book placed on his dresser. He quickly put it down and grew a smile.

 

“Hello, Dean. I suppose I should tell you the information now, yes?” Dean sat back down on his bed as Cas closed the space between the door and the rest of the bunker.

 

They sat there in silence, looking at each other. Dean liked it, but he couldn’t wait any longer to know. “Well…?”

 

“Dean, us being marked at the same time indicates that we are…”

“Are what?” Cas sounded hesitant.

“We’re soulmates. Assigned at birth in heaven. I’m not sure how I didn’t see this coming, since I was an angel, but I guess no one really ever knows.” He let the information sink in. Dean didn’t seem creeped out.

“What? We are?” Dean wanted to know more.  
“Yes, we are. We were marked at birth because we were surely meant to be...Is that… a problem?” Cas was worried. Dean sat there, taking in every detail and mark made to make the man’s face.

 

“It’s perfectly fine.” Dean’s face softened and placed his hand on Cas’ forearm. He began to lean in, his lips moistened and ready. Then there it was, a spark. The feeling of warmth spread through Castiel’s body at the feeling. He had never been kissed as a human before. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his whole time of existing.

 

Dean’s lips fell perfectly into Castiel’s. It were as if they were two puzzle pieces just fitting together. The hunter pulled back, looking at Cas’ blue, blue ocean eyes.

“I hope I did that right.” The ex-angel gulped.

“It was more than right.” Dean’s hand was now gracing over the almost-stubble on Castiel’s jaw. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but this felt so right. More than right had ever been right. This felt meant to be. The feeling, along with the swirling rightness in his stomach, in his ribs felt as if glitter had been blown across them. He felt so pure and so...fitting.

 

Cas took the reigns and moved Dean’s head so that it was directly across from his, their eyes, blue and green, only inches away. He propped up his chin and laid his lips onto the the hunter’s. Their second kiss started off gentle, but as Dean’s hands moved their way up Castiel’s back, everything grew more deep and intense.

 

~*~

 

Dean and Castiel found themselves laying on the bunker bed. Neither of them were naked, but Cas had only his pants and button up shirt on, while Dean was shirtless. They even managed to get the once-angels’ tie off, which was now hung on the bed frame.

 

Their breaths were heavy but excited. Both of them were staring up at the ceiling one minute, and staring at each other the next.

 

“You know, Cas… I’ve always loved you. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“I’m in love with you, Cas. Love. I love you!” Dean was embracing each word a thousand times, placing kisses all over the man’s face.

 

“Dean, be quiet! I can still hear Sam. Once he’s gone I will show you how much I love you too.” Cas smirked. The two layed there for a quite a while. It was silent and hot, but nothing had never felt so right in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, so I really hope you all enjoy ^^ :)!!!
> 
> I always liked the idea of soul mates in Destiel fics, so I decided to write one :)
> 
> enjoy enjoy enjoy


End file.
